The present invention relates to alpha-substituted alkylidene methionals and novel compositions using such compounds to augment or enhance the flavor and/or aroma of foodstuffs.
There has been considerable work performed relating to substances useful in augmenting or enhancing the flavor and/or aroma of various consumable materials including foodstuffs. These substances are used to supplement the use of natural materials, some of which may be in short supply and/or provide more uniform properties in the finished product. The following flavor and aroma notes are desirable, particularly in meat, chocolate and nutty flavored foodstuffs: